<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Drunk on Wine, and I'm Drunk on You by ForensicSpider98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174067">You're Drunk on Wine, and I'm Drunk on You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98'>ForensicSpider98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love After the Fact [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, All this stress is bad for the baby, Altean Adam (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Balmeran Hunk (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Olkari Pidge | Katie Holt, Post-War, it's keith. keith is the baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:28:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForensicSpider98/pseuds/ForensicSpider98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance and Keith share a sweet moment. Too bad Keith won't remember most of it...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Allura/Lotor/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love After the Fact [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Drunk on Wine, and I'm Drunk on You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s vargas later when people finally begin filing out, tired, drunk, happy. Keith leans against Lance, fairly drunk himself. Lance coaxes him through some water as Alfor and Coran say farewell to their guests. </p><p>Adam’s off to the side, recording Keith’s behavior on his datapad. Lance catches his eye, garnering a smirk. He’ll be able to commemorate this day forever.</p><p>“Did you have fun tonight?” Lance grins as Keith tucks his head under his chin like he had at the very beginning of the ball. It’s too adorable and Lance is too tired to concern himself with decorum. That, and Lance has desperately missed physical contact the last few phoebs.</p><p>“I did. It wasn’t bad once Pidge started sneaking me drinks.”</p><p>“So that’s where you kept getting them.” Drawing circles into Keith’s back, Lance finds himself facing another moral dilemma. “I wondered.”</p><p>“Mhm… We’re in trouble, aren’t we?”</p><p>“Well, my fathers are giving you looks, but you’re not in trouble.” Alfor himself is still tipsy after downing a few drinks and Coran seems more concerned than anything else. “Are you gonna be okay? You won’t throw up on me will you?”</p><p>“No, I won’t. I’ve been drunk a couple times before. Your fancy clothes are safe.”</p><p>“Good. Vetroneius worked hard on them.”</p><p>Keith frowns, still cuddled up against Lance. “I missed them. I thought they’d be here.”</p><p>“Because of all the clothes they needed to make, they’re exhausted and haven’t seen their family much lately. They asked to be excused.”</p><p>“Can <em> we </em> be excused, yet?” Keith grumbles. He’s tired and hot and wants to be done with this. There were so many people and the alcohol made it easier, but even so he’s reached the end of his tolerance.</p><p>“Mnh, it’s probably late enough. Let’s say goodnight to our friends, and then we’ll go.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Hunk, Shay, and Rosetta had already left once Rosie got fussy. They found Pidge quickly enough, giving them a hug. Lance took Keith’s former circlet, now primitive art project from them.</p><p>“Thanks for holding onto it for us. He would have lost it by now.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. We should try to do something just us friends. Maybe visit Hunk or something?” They rise up on their long tip-toes. “It might be easier for him. Crowds are very much not his thing. And it’ll definitely be easier for Hunk and Shay. Stars know two little pups is a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, I really should take Rosie for a quintant or two so they can have some time together before the new baby.”</p><p>“Think Keith can handle that?”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Keith murmurs. “I like kits. But I also like quiet. Can we go now?”</p><p>Lanval and Gloriana come over in time to hear, laugh in amusement. “Someone had fun this evening, didn't they?”</p><p>“Mhm. So it would seem.” Lance chuckles. “Did you enjoy your evening, Lady Gloriana?”</p><p>“Yes, quite. I very much enjoyed speaking with you and Prince Yorak. I hope we can see each other again soon.”</p><p>“I would like that. Perhaps you two should join us for dinner soon. What do you think, beloved?”</p><p>Keith smiles, nods. “I like them.”</p><p>“Wonderful!” Lance beams, keeping his spouse steady. He can feel heat <em> radiating </em> off Keith’s form, capillaries dilated, breaths coming just a little fast. “Right, well I’d better get this one to bed-” He squeezes Keith closer. “But I’ll definitely ensure you get an invite soon. Lord Lanval, you and I must meet privately soon.”</p><p>"I quite agree. We have much to discuss. Farewell, your Majesties." Lanval and Gloriana bow; Lance inclines his head; he steers his spouse back to their room. He passes Adam on their way out.</p><p>“Go eat, since you haven’t yet. You’re done for tonight.”</p><p>“Are you certain?” Adam eyes Keith, leaning into Lance’s side for stability.</p><p>“Absolutely. Rest. You’re taking tomorrow off, too. Don’t forget.”</p><p>“Thank you, your Majesty.” Adam bows as Lance walks past with Keith through dimmed halls to their quarters.</p><p>A blast of cold air swoops into the hall when he opens their doors.</p><p>“Oh, Ancients! You left the garden doors open again!” Lance sets his spouse on the edge of the bed, closes and locks both sets of doors.</p><p>Keith busies himself with his clothes, unclasping his bloodred cloak and slipping out of his vest with a sigh. He tosses the vest and belt aside, gold and gemstones tinkling as the chains dance over the floor. He feels hot, feverish almost. Lance comes over, strips him down to his undergarments.</p><p>“Are you alright? You’re practically panting.”</p><p>“I’m hot. It’s normal.” His brain feels fuzzy, warm. “I can’t sweat like you can.”</p><p>“Right. Stay here,” Lance murmurs. Keith stays, yawning wide, raspy tongue curling tall as his ears tip back. Lance chuckles. “I’m going to say this because I don’t believe you’ll remember. You’re adorable...” Lance tugs a shirt over Keith’s head. “... and precious…” He slips sleep pants around Keith’s ankles. “-stand up- … and I-”</p><p>“Wait!” Keith puts his hands on Lance’s shoulders as he suddenly finds his brain. Lance adjusts the waistband of the kit's pajamas. This isn’t his first time taking care of someone who’s drunk. Previously, it had been his sister and Romelle. Or one of his friends.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” Lance frowns, starts undoing Keith’s braid.</p><p>“I’m supposed to kiss you.” Keith keeps his hands on Lance’s shoulders. “I made a deal.”</p><p>Keith rises up onto his toes, but Lance gently coaxes him back onto his heels. “A deal isn’t a good reason to kiss someone, beloved. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“But I- I want to.” Keith’s ears drooped. “I like you and I want to be with you.”</p><p>“Well-” Lance groans, staring into enormous violet and yellow eyes. Adam was right. He is indeed soft. “Well, I...” He sighs, pulls Keith in for a hug. The kit settles against him. Lance takes a moment to finish undoing his thick braid. “Let’s talk about it in the morning, okay?”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“Not while you’ve been drinking. If you want to kiss me, you have to wait until you can do it sober.” Lance kisses the top of Keith’s head. “Now, let’s get you into bed so you can sleep this off and hopefully not be too sick tomorrow.”</p><p>Keith grumbles as Lance coaxes him into bed. Lance tucks the blankets up to his neck, strokes his hair, rubs his ears. “Promise I can kiss you tomorrow?”</p><p>Lance chuckles, bites his lip, eases his young spouse into sleep. “I promise, beloved. As soon as you're awake. And maybe after you’ve brushed your teeth.”</p><p>Watching his spouse instantly sink into the mattress, Lance can’t help taking a moment for himself. He can’t help but think that come morning, this opportunity might have slipped them by. A small, sharp breath, some crease in his resolve, and Lance leans down, brushing his lips against Keith’s temple.</p><p>It’s not as intimate as what Keith wanted, as what he was asking for, but with him asleep -and intoxicated-, Lance doesn’t want to do anything more than that. Still, it means something for him. It means a lot.</p><p>Lance has never in his young life given a kiss that meant anything. Yet it’s this one out of all the others, including every kiss to Keith’s cheek, that settles around his heart like a weighted blanket. It’s heavy, secure, warm. That warmth rises into his eyes.</p><p>“Goodnight, beloved.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next time on Love After the Fact: Adam tracks Shiro down in the kitchens. It goes more gently than you'd think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>